Gemella
by dawnofnight15
Summary: It was a second life for her, it was a second  chance for him.      Thirteen year-old Madallena always felt as though she was different and the arrival proves just that. She is the half-breed daughter of Marcus Volturi. And soulmate to Alec Volturi.
1. Chapter 1: Just A Normal Afternoon

Chapter 1

Preface

Have you ever felt, different. Like all around you, things just didn't seem to mix between you and the world. That was how I felt, and being the only child of a single mother that hardly ever left you out of her sight didn't help with the feeling of complete and utter abnormality. My mother was Katherine Auerbach, I was Madyme Auerbach. My mother, though I love her so, was a total worry wart. Always fearing for illness, injury, and in general anything that could cause harm. She worked, oddly enough, as an exterior designer. Her love of plants and living things generated an excitement to her. She would get down and dirty for what she loved. Me… I really didn't know.

I know what any person would be thinking, _this is just adolescence, it will pass, they just need to think that they are finding themselves._ That's not it though. I am thirteen yet mentally, physically, and in every other way, I am an adult. The only problem is that I have the age plate on there. Sure, I may not look like I'm twenty but I do look like I'm sixteen. People when they talk to me, ( if they even get the chance, ) always get caught up in my advancements that they start thinking that I am older than I am. Then they would remember my real age and get mildly confused for a while but I was used to it.

With that I really wasn't popular with children my age, they always thought I was weird and rarely approached me. But then again, I never approached them either. I was shy, and apprehensive around others. I didn't know why but I didn't feel right being around other people. Like they just weren't right around me. I was very sensitive to all that was around me also, my senses were said to be impeccable amongst the normal population. My mother always claimed that it ran in the family. Though I never saw it. Sights, sounds, smells, they all seemed to be amplified tenfold. Often leading to my irregular outbursts of extreme annoyance of it all. I managed to handle it, but sometimes it got to much. All and all, I lived a lifestyle where I was by my self. My mother worried of this, saying that it wasn't good for me which was answered by a slamming of the door, or loud unnecessary footsteps. Though to add to the anti-social behavior was my animalistic like nature. I was very predatorial and protective of my mother, being as she was the only person I really ever had. Instincts were usually of my upmost use. Causing me to be impulsive. My mother always told me to behave, and to gain control of myself if I were to be in society. ( Though quite frankly I didn't want to be in society.) I learned control, as I did in most areas of my life. Along with this came odd noises, growling, hissing, purring, meowing. When I was angry or upset or annoyed I would growl, when I was happy and content I would meow or purr. Making people believe that there was a animal in the room or giving me odd looks. My mother would often tell people that it was just teenagers being teenagers, shrugging it off with a laugh. Though I couldn't miss the fear and worry in my mother's eyes, as though she were going to get caught for something.

I didn't know who I was. My feelings, my dreams, what I really wanted, and things about me were just to confusing. All I really knew about myself was that I liked to read, I liked music, I liked clothing, that I was shy, and that I was an outsider. Honestly, that was it. I didn't like going into detail about them, not only because there was no one to explain them to, but I found them to be personal. I never expected to find people I would relate to or become more personal with. But that was the thing about expectations, they were never always going to happen, and they were always going to come whether you had them or not.

Madyme's P.O.V

I had just come home from another mentally and physically draining day of school. I was weary as I unlocked the door to my mother and I's small cottage nestled in a small community just outside the woods. White trim was ever so slightly, peeling off around the faded pale blue paneling. Flower boxes were nestled crookedly in the perches of the windows, filled with herbs and baby's breath. The house was charming and light, just like my mother liked it.

I opened the door roughly, having to jam it in to get it open. Stepping into the house I quickly shut the door and made my was to the kitchen/family room where I stepped out of my shoes and took off my bag. My mom was sitting nervously on one of the couches dressed particularly nicely, wearing a red cocktail dress and patent leather high heels. "Mom, why are you dressed like that?" I asked confusedly. " Not that I don't like it myself of course." My mother usually wore dress suits or large woolen sweaters and jeans on a day to day basis which I took malice in. I myself was a indulger of fashion and took to great lengths of energy into my style. I wore somewhat punk clothes that were edgey but with a vintage flare, liking the idea of wearing something that was personal to me, clothes that were usually unused or forgotten or frowned upon by Forever 21 and Aeropostale junkies. My current outfit was one of my favorites that I had created so far. I wore a black lace tank top, ripped black shorts, a leather jacker, studded flats, leather arm bands, a pearl necklace, feather earrings, and a studded bag.

"Oh, um, we are going to have very important company over." She said. " Do you want me to go?' I asked, heading for the stairs. " No! No! Stay, I need you here." Confused, I sat down on a chair in the kitchen. I noticed that the house was cleaned to perfection, no DVD's, magazines, or cables hanging around anywhere. I started drumming my fingers on the table when I heard the door knock and ran to go answer it.

Alec's P.O.V

We had traveled all the way from Volterra to Roseburg, Oregon to come and collect Marcus' long lost daughter, Madyme. Marcus, Caius, Aro, Felix, Demetri, Heidi, Jane, Santiago, and I were riding in two separate cars and were now walking through the woods toward the home. I wasn't all to thrilled about the journey, but for some reason felt oddly drawn to it. It was like a pull, I needed to go, not that I had a choice either way. Almost everyone was excited to see the half - breed daughter of Marcus. Felix and Heidi kept jabbering on and on about how excited they were to have a niece while the rest kept silent. When we reached the home of the girl I was hit with the most intoxicating scent, it was like white gardenias but something else, something that was equally elegant but just different. Amazing it was. We all stood there in the front of the girls yard, we stuck out rather oddly but I did not care.

When I looked over at our group I saw different facial expressions. Aro, Felix, and Heidi were wearing excited, happy smiles, Demetri, Jane, and Santiago with somber expressions, Caius with his usual grimace, then oddly Marcus, who looked nervous. He never showed emotion, not since Didyme. Though not unexpected seeing our current situation. Aro must have noticed too because he then asked, " Brother are you alright?" His voice rimmed with concern over the dreamy like voice. Marcus turned to Aro and said, " Yes brother; I am just nervous. I am meeting my daughter for the first time." I could see why he would be, but it was to little to late now that we had knocked on the door. When it opened I was almost knocked off my own feet when I saw the most beautiful creature I had every seen. Pale skin that had a silver glow to it with light freckles covering over her nose and cheeks, straight ash brown hair, and blue - grey eyes that looked like pools of sea water. She was tall, about 5''4, but most of it was in her long legs, and she was skinny with curves in the right places. She looked to be about thirteen years old. I immediately knew she was my Gemella, (soulmate.) I knew this happened at times with our kind, when you see that person and know they're the one. There amazing scent. the glow that is around them. It was an odd feeling but equally sensational. I felt Felix nudge me and saw he was smiling, he must have noticed my gawking, putting the pieces together though how he did was beyond me. Marcus looked as awestruck as I probably did his eyes were larger and his mouth looked to be hanging open a little bit. Then I heard the angel say in a soft voice, " Hello, may I ask why you are here?" Aro beamed and said, " Yes, we are here to speak with your mother." A look of recognition hit her face and she nodded. "Yes, okay, please do come in?" She opened the door more and we stepped in. The house was warm and elegant, filled to the brim with antiques from the Victorian Era. "Ah, hello, so nice to meet you, I'm Katherine." A small woman with auburn hair wearing a red cocktail dress came to us and offered her frail, veined hand. Aro shook hands with the woman though looking a bit hungry which made Katherine stiffen a little under her friendly demeanor and said, " Yes indeed, it is a pleasure to meet you too. As you know this is Marcus, I'm Aro, this is Caius, and this is our guard. We are here to talk to you about Madyme." Madyme looked confused but Katherine just nodded and said, " Of course, please come and let's sit down in the family room." We walked along a confined hallway into a small room with bright red walls. There were two large, tan couches and a matching love seat, a rich brown coffee table, large flat screen, stone fireplace, and more antique decorating. We sat down and I looked over to Madyme who was staring at me like I had been at her she noticed me looking back and turned her head blushing wildly. It was a beautiful light red on her oddly silver pale skin.

Madyme's P.O.V

The people that came to my house were odd, dressed in cloaks and had red eyes. Drawing my suspicion but to what, I did not know. I felt a growl start to come up but hid it faster than it had came. They were all gorgeous, especially one of them. He was tall, about 5"8 I believed. He had ash brown hair that framed his face perfectly and fringe that swept over his forehead covering a little of his right eye, full red lips, and at the moment his eyes were pitch black. He also had dark circles under his eyes like the others, and amazingly pale skin like mine and his cohorts but his was more creamy, though very close to the same of a short blond girl with a tightly bored expression on her face. Under his cloak he looked muscled, not brawny like the man next to him and looked to be about sixteen. What was really weird was he kept staring at me with a possessive, lustful, loving look that both freaked me out but enticed me. I tried to blow it off by listening, intrigued as one of them finally spoke. He had jet black hair pulled completely out of his face, and his skin had a chalky pallor to it. When I looked into his eyes they seemed to have a milky haze over them. My mom brought us all over to the family room and we sat down. I looked over at the boy again, it was like I couldn't keep my attention away from him. He seemed to have this pull to him, a glow that surrounded him like a halo. His face was emotionless but his lips seemed to pucker out and parted in a way that made my chest feel tight and butterflies go off in my stomach. He smelled simply divine, it was like a antique smell, not dust but oddly historical, also mixed with the scent of cinnamon and burning wood. It took all my will power not to go over to him and sniff the living hell out of him. Then he turned his head towards me and his eyes slowly opened, half closed, and opened again till he finally looked over at me. Like in slow motion, I am such a dork. At that moment I felt like I had just been struck by lightning, he was just that perfect. His mere presence made me want to shutter. I finally remembered that I was staring at him, he smirked and I turned my head to hide both my blush and my embarrassment. I was caught back to attention when the other man who had been staring at me spoke. He had medium length curly dark brown hair, skin and eyes like Aro, and had a sunken look to his features. What was his name again? Ma- Mar- Marcus! That's his name.

Marcus' P.O.V

My daughter was beautiful, the most amazing thing I have ever seen in my life. She looked so much like her mother, the same facial structure, lips, hair, and odd silver skin. All the love I had lost from Didyme was suddenly coming back up in a flourish. My heart swelled tightly in my chest, not painfully but joyfully. I felt sudden vibes of a strong connection but ignored it to relish in the feelings in my dead heart. I reminded myself I had to get through this if we were all going to make it for the private jet back to Volterra tonight. So then I began, "First let me introduce you to the guard, this is Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri, Heidi, and Santiago. Now let me get straight to the point, we are her for Madyme." Madyme looked a little scared as did her mother. " Let me explain for you Madyme, we are vampires. Like the ones in stories but different. We feed on blood and are physically dead. We do not turn into bats, or have fangs, or melt in the sunlight, or sleep in coffins, we don't sleep at all actually. Like the dead, we never tire, and we do not eat except for blood. Also we have numerous abilities, extreme strength, speed, and heightened senses. Some of us have powers also. Mine is to detect relationships between people, Aro's is to read all that people have thought through touch, Demetri's is to track down anybody from anywhere in the world, Jane's is to inflict pain on people through thought, and Alec's is sensory depravation. We have many other guards in our coven as well who have gifts as do many vampires around the world." I stopped to see how Madyme was handling this flood of information. She looked back at me, her eyes tender and wise, like she knew everything I was saying before it even came out of my own mouth. She gave me a small smile and nodded me to continue.

This spurred me to go on as I did. " We also have a few… quirks. Like our eye color, it is red if you drink human blood, gold if you drink from animals, and black when we are thirsty or… lustful. Our pale skin also is more than it seems. In the sunlight it does not kill us, but make our skin have an effect the same as the sidewalks would. We… " " Sparkle." My daughter offered. I smiled and nodded, the effect making my face feel odd. " Yes, indeed. Now on to you, my dear. First off, about your mother and I, as hard as this may be to face. Your mother is not really your mother, but your aunt." Madyme's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. She turned briskly to Katherine who looked on the verge of tears. " Mom?" She shuttered. The tone of her voice even sending chills down my spine.

" Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry I never told you it's just-" Madyme raised a hand and turned back to me, face blank of emotion. " Let's let him finish." She uttered softly. Katherine nodded solemnly and turned her gaze to one of the windows. Madyme gave me a small nod which I took as my cue. " Your aunt Didyme, is your real mother. You heard of her death I'm sure, as you were told she had birthing problems and both her and the child died. She did, but you didn't. You were born in Volttera, Italy in a cottage outside the small town. I was present along with Aro, Caius, a vampire named Eleazar, and a vampire by the name of Dr. Cullen. He delivered you after delivering his own half breed child known as Renesmee. He took tests on you, and knowing very highly on all the traits of half breed vampires, concluded that you were a half breed with mostly vampire DNA. Before we get into your genetics I should tell you that you have a gift." Madyme's posture changed from sitting stiffly to leaning closer towards me as if it would be more real if she was closer to me. Her eyes were gleaming with excitement, showing the slightest hint of gold which took me by surprise with their loveliness. " Really?" She breathed. I heard Aro chuckled from behind me and couldn't help a smile spread across my lips. " Yes, you have the power to control people's bodies. Meaning you can make them feel what you want and do what you want. We can only guess whether or not you can do it on multiple people though. That and a few other kinks will have to be resolved in some training." I heard the guard gasp at the new revelation which only made me feel proud. My daughter was very, very powerful, scarily powerful, but indeed powerful.

Madyme's face was the perfect portrayal of glee. Her lips turned into a large grin and her eyes shining wide, like crystals set into her dark blue depths. It was quite breathtaking. Her hands were molded together and she looked ready to burst. " Do you need a moment?" I asked. She just nodded and ran off. I turned to my party as the front door closed. " She isn't going to run is she?" Felix asked. Then all of a sudden I high pitched, girlish squeal echoed through the large home. The sound a feet pounding pavement sprang through the air along with a voice almost screaming. " Oh my gosh!"

We all laughed at the sudden outburst, even Caius and Jane were chuckling. It was quite funny.A few moments later Madyme came back smoothing her hair out. Chuckles split the air and Madyme sat down blushing. Most likely now realizing all could hear the outburst. " Okay, just tell me straight through it all. I have a feeling I know what's going to happen at the end so just take it away." She said quickly. I nodded. " Let me say this in a nutshell then. You have a mixture of blood and venom in your veins. When you feed you do not change eye color only when you are thirsty, as tested with your first sip of blood. You are stronger and faster then humans but not as much as we are, and have the same amazing senses. You will have to breathe since you still have blood in your body, and eat. You are not indestructible but feel pain less than humans, almost non existent. You do not catch diseases as much as humans do but will suffer from time to time illness. You need to drink blood to survive and human blood, it will keep you strong. And lastly, which you probably have guessed, we are taking you back to Italy." I finished.

When I was done Madyme looked mentally exhausted with all of the information that she had just received. Her mother had left to make preparations for Madyme's departure. "So when are we leaving?" She asked. " Tonight, at this moment actually." She gave a sigh and combed her fingers through her hair. " I need to take a bit of a breather, is that okay?" " Yes that is fine." I said. She then walked out the door with one pair of eyes wavering on her. I looked to see Alec's point of vision drawn to Madyme. Curious as to why I asked, " Alec, why are you looking at my daughter that way?" Alec looked nervous when all eyes were on him. " I would feel it more appropriate if I explained this to Master Aro first, if that is alright with you?" He said. " That is alright my boy." Aro replied taking Alec's hand in his. I watched as Aro's eyes turned glassy. After what seemed to be a lifetime Aro released Alec's hand, a smile brimming from ear to ear. He clapped his hands together and looked between Alec and I. " Ah, how wonderful! It seems as though Madyme is Alec's Gemella." I was glad that Katherine and Madyme had left the room, because that's when I went insane. "What! ' I burst' You say that you are claiming my daughter as your mate! She is only thirteen years old! A child in many ways and you believe that she could fulfill the duties of a mate to you!" Alec looked deeply frightened as I stood there shaking in rage. Aro's face was molded in concern. " Brother, don't you think you are being a bit brash. I have seen Alec's intentions for your daughter. I have felt the love he feels for her. All Alec wants to do is care and protect Madyme. Though he thinks she is beautiful, at the moment it is not necessarily romantic. Think of it like the imprinting between the Cullen girl and the wolf. He will not steal her from you. Don't tell me you do not feel the connection between them. Do you really want to tear them apart? Think of you and Didyme, Marcus."

I stiffened, I knew he was right. I loved Didyme more then the moon loves the stars, I still do. I had felt a connection, I just chose to ignore it. I sighed and turned to Alec as he stood stiffly. " Very well boy, you are allowed to be with my daughter. In fact; you will be her personal guard, you are to stand by her at all times, protect her. But if I see anything going on in a sexual manner I will have your ashes, understood?" Alec smiled widely then hid his face of all emotion as quickly as it had come. " Yes, thank you sir. I will protect and love Madyme with all that I have." I felt the connection deeply again, it was like a warm glow that came off him and seemed to be moving towards Madyme. I was glad that she at least had someone like Alec as her Gemella. Then Madyme came in, " I guess I should start packing." She said sounding more like a question than a statement. "Yes." I replied.

Alec's P.O.V

I was happy, actually happy, and I had every right to be. Madyme made me feel different, light. It was like she could take my weight off my shoulders, I hadn't felt that way in a long time, never. I could feel her warmth all the way from the other side of the room. I had this attraction to her, this longing fascination for her that couldn't be broken, I wanted to know more about this girl. I hadn't really had a interest in women, a fling every once in a while but that's all, it has always been about my sister or the Volturi, she was the perfect exception. Her smile, her voice, smell, aneurisms. It all built up and gave me her, she was cute, beautiful, strong, funny, smart, polite, and all around lovely. I would make sure to cherish her as best I could. It felt like she was a small egg in my hands. Something that had to be nurtured and loved, taken cared for till it could peek. Madyme had asked if it was time to start packing and Marcus said yes. She smiled at him and he smiled at her. Then she headed upstairs, I didn't know if I was to follow her or not. I looked over to Marcus, he nodded his head and I headed Madyme's direction. Felix patted me on the back and I turned my head to scowl at him before catching up with Madyme.

She must have noticed that I was following her because she looked at me strangely then shrugged it off. When we reached the third floor she headed to the very end of the hallway and opened a large cherry wood door. She opened the door and we stepped into a small room. It had soft grey walls with different types of photos and covering most of the, along with shelves stacked with books and cd's. There was a big queen sized bed with a white floral bedspread and a matching desk that had an old faded red iron garden chair at it.

Madyme had already pulled out two giant black and white peace signed suitcases with a matching duffle that she was already stuffing her things into. I sat onto the bed and looked at my feet. I was starting to get uncomfortable silence, funny since all I ever want back in Volterra was quiet. Why is it whatever I want most comes back and bites me in the ass? I have no idea.

Madyme's P.O.V

There was complete silence, I was just randomly stuffing my things in my bag. He had come up here with me. Why? I have absolutely no idea. If just looking at him made me feel like I was going to faint then I'm pretty sure I was going to have a heart attack with him in the room, or even being so close to me. Not like I could. Ha, ha, vampire humor. I kept looking over at him, he was staring at his shoes. Seriously? I mean, I know I wasn't being very entertaining but there was some pretty interesting stuff in here. I'm really surprised that I could fit so many in here due to the fact that my room was the equivalent of a few broom closets.

Also I had shelves full of books and cd's. It made me sad thinking that I was leaving it all behind. All this new information was life changing. I had been putting on a brave face for everyone's sake. I had to be strong, I couldn't be weak in front of them. I sighed. I looked at him again, still staring at his shoes. I knew they were they shiny but this was just ridiculous. It was then that I got a better look at what he was wearing than just black. He had on a black coat with military style buttons all the way from the top to the bottom, a red button up shirt, black dress pants, dress shoes the same color, and to top it all off the same crest as everyone else. My guess is to represent their coven. All and all, he looked drop dead freaking gorgeous. He then looked up and stared at a photo of me when I was eight wearing a white dress sitting in a field and smiling blissfully. It was in black and white and really pretty. I looked back at him. He had his mouth parted slightly and was staring intently at the picture. My breath hitched, he really was adorable when he did that. I noticed a lot of things about him that were now burned in my memory, if only I knew what his voice sounded like. I turned back to my packing and tried to regain my composure. Why can't you just talk to him? He's just a regular guy, kind of. Come on, just talk to him. Talk, talk! I then turned to him and opened my mouth.

Alec's P.O.V

I had been staring at my shoes for what seemed like a lifetime till finally I couldn't look at them anymore and looked at the pictures on the wall. I really didn't know what to say. After scanning them for a bit one picture caught my eye. It was of Madyme, I was sure of it, at around age seven or eight sitting in a field wearing a white dress. She had a blissful smile on her face. She looked like a little angel, though the picture was black and white you could tell the sun was just setting buy the shadows she cast. Streams of light were shining on her face and covering her hair in what looked like strands of gold in the dark mane of hair. I continued staring at it before looking back at my shoes. I then heard Madyme make a small noise and looked over at her. Her mouth was open but she wasn't saying anything, she cleared her throat unnecessarily. " No offense, but why are you in here?" I heard Felix's booming laughter and knew she did to because she rolled her eyes and her cheeks flushed. I like seeing her blush, it contrasted so much with her pale skin and made her eyes stand out. I saw her waiting for my answer and spoke, " I am your guard." I didn't want her knowing she was my Gemella yet, I didn't want her to be frightened. " Oh, why do I need a guard? I can take care of myself." "Well' I started' your very important in the vampire world being one of the Volturi leader's daughter. Certain people of our kind would gladly want to kill you or kidnap you for ransom." I hissed. I would never let that happen. " Oh." She said simply. She zipped up her second suitcase and headed to the bookshelves, grabbing things off the shelves. There was silence again. " So…" I said. I felt like a twelve year old adolescent again. All of my experience with women gone down the drain with her. " What do you like to do?" I mentally smacked myself for asking that. A wonderful way to start out a conversation with the love of your life. She turned to me. " I like doing anything that has to do with music and reading." She then filled up her duffle with the books and cd's. Turning back again she grabbed a bag and put in a few things and zipped it up. " Done!" She said proudly with her hands on her hips and smiling widely. I chuckled, and she frowned. " Are you doubting my packing skills?" I smiled. She huffed and went to grab her things. " Come here, let me help you with that." I said and grabbed her suitcase and duffle. She shrugged into her bag and grabbed the other suitcase as we headed down the hallway and stairs. " Thanks." She said quietly, her cheeks reddening. That confused me, how had I embarrassed her? I only helped her with her bags.

Madyme's P.O.V

I had acted like a total idiot. 'Why are you in here?' He must think I'm really rude. I thought about this until he asked me what I liked to do. I was surprised he even wanted to know anything about me. I gave him the most truthful answer I could without giving to much of the real answer. I did like reading, but with the music I wasn't telling all of the story. I liked to sing, and I also played piano. I loved both, I was a very dramatic person so in school I joined the drama club and tried out for almost all the parts, I also was on the debate team, I loved arguing one end, as weird as that may be. I was pulled out of my little me parade when I heard my mother calling my name. Giving my head a small shake I looked at my mother who was on the verge of tears. " I'm going to miss you so much." She choked out, hugging me tightly. I hugged her back and said," I'm going to miss you too." She pulled back and looked at me. " Your mother loved you very much, that's why she didn't give you up. And I'll tell you right now that I love you just as much as she did. You will always be my daughter Madyme." I felt like I was going to cry myself but held back, " And you, will always be my mother." I choked out and pressed myself to her chest. After a moment we pulled back and my mom wiped a few tears from her heavily makeup-ed cheek. I turned to where they were all standing, most of their faces were emotionless but a few gave me a smile. I smiled back and looked into my father's eyes. They seemed to be flashing with emotion, sadness, joy, pain, it was a whirlwind. I then heard someone clear there throat. I looked at Felix, he smiled brightly and opened the door for me. " Come on! Time to go, niece." He said wiggling his eyebrows up and down. I giggled then went up to the door. " Thank you." I said and curtsied. He laughed loudly and I went through the door to the warm summer air of Roseburg. I guess this is goodbye.

Alec's P.O.V

We were walking through the woods to the other side where the cars were. I looked over at Madyme who walking next to me, she was staring at everything intently. Every stone, every leaf, every crack in the bark, like she was soaking up as much as she could before it was gone. She looked so calm and serene. I looked around, what did she see in this place? Everything to me looked like trash, dirty and not worth even the first look. Madyme picked something up and put it in her pocket. " What did you put in your pocket?" I asked. She turned to me and looked nervous. " I just want to keep a little piece of this place with me. It's been my favorite place we have lived in, because of these woods. I love nature and this is the first real part of it I have been around, so I'm bringing a little piece of it with me." She sighed and took out what she had put in her pocket. Inside the middle of her palm was a small blue stone with different green and blue streaks in it. She squeezed it in her palm after she knew I had gotten a good look of it. " Don't tell anyone about the stone okay? It'll be our secret." She whispered, she looked younger now, more vulnerable, like the child she pretty much was. She carefully put the stone back in her pocket, like it would break into a million pieces if she didn't handle it with the upmost care. " Okay" I said. She nodded and stared back at the large forest ahead. Though I was sure the others had definitely heard us I wasn't going to talk about it. She shared something with me, she reached out towards me and I wasn't going to lose her trust.

We had walked through the woods in silence, Madyme would occasionally pick up something and show it to me. Every little thing she picked up was something we both would share. And every time she showed me I would give her a small smile and so would she. Exchanging a few whispered words then going back to looking at the scenery. By the end of the woods Madyme looked disappointed. " Don't worry, there's a forest right out side of the Volturi gardens. You'll be able to go in them whenever you like, with me as your guard of course. But you won't have to leave this behind with everything else." I whispered in to her ear, she gave a small shudder then turned to me and smiled, " Thank you." She whispered. I smiled back.

We got to the cars, if you could even call them that, they were monsters. Felix had insisted on getting the SUV's for "protection." He also tried to get us to agree on getting horns on them but Aro said no thinking it would draw to much attention. Caius said they were tacky, and Marcus said nothing, as per usual. I put Madyme's bags in the trunk and went to the front seat where I had been sitting, to see by my surprise Madyme sitting, chatting with Felix. Irritation rose through me and I tried to cool down. Anyone who dare knowingly did that wouldn't be able to feel their ass for a week. Calm down, she probably didn't know you were sitting here. Then why didn't Felix tell her? Oh, right, cause Felix's an ass. I may have been overreacting but that was my seat, she could sit in the back with Demetri and Heidi.

I tapped on Madyme's shoulder and she looked at me. "Please move." I said politely. I saw an evil glint in her eye and she smiled. Then she pretended to be thinking it over when she said, " You know, I don't think so, I'm really comfortable here. Now go sit in the back like a good boy." She then patted my arm and snuggled deeper into the seat. Felix was holding back laughs, I shot him a glare and he stiffened. I looked in the back to see Demetri and Heidi smiling. They were mocking me, and it was her fault! I am not one to be disrespected, even if it was from her. I was the highest of the guard, deadly to all. I grabbed her out of the seat kicking my back and yelling. I put her in the back seat, and even buckled her in. " Now be a good girl and sit here." I said sarcastically and patted her head. I slammed the door with a smirk on my face and slid into the front seat. If Felix could cry, he would he was laughing so hard. "Shut up and drive you buffoon." I said. He quieted still smiling, and stepped on the peddle. Madyme popped her head in between the front seats frowning. " You know, you didn't have to freak out like that, it was just a seat. You didn't have to be so territorial about it, what are you gonna do next, pee on it?" Felix burst into another fit of laughs along with Demetri and Heidi. If this is how she wants to play it, fine by me. "Oh, your just upset that I can manhandle you." I said coyly. She blushed, and I smirked. I was known for my witty comebacks. Then Madyme smirked, " You know, when I gain control of my powers, I'm going to have you kick your own ass to China." Everyone laughed hysterically and I tried not to smile. " Fine, fine, you win, for now. But when you gain your powers I'll hold you to that." I said. "Deal!" She practically yelled, and sat back. " But I am going to win." She whispered under her breath. We all chuckled. " Your going to fit in perfectly." Felix said.


	2. Chapter 2: Planes, Pains,and Automobiles

**Author's Note: **

**Hey! So I was looking at the reviews and guess what? There are none! I am working really hard on this story and the reviews are like little motivators. It may seem slow now but that is only because we are in the early stages, it will pick up to them being more ROMANTIC once she is older, which is soon. SO, REVIEW! PLEASE! MORE REVIEWS= MORE STORY!**

Chapter 2

Madyme's P.O.V

I sat in the back with Heidi and Demetri feeling slightly uncomfortable with the silence. Aside from that though I was happy. They all made me feel like I belonged and that I had people who understood me. I had connected with Felix, Alec, and my father rather quickly. I was glad though, for the first time I had what felt like a family.

A few minutes, ( which felt like hours, ) later I started getting bored. I wanted to listen to my iPod or something but I didn't want to, knowing they could hear it like they were at a rock concert. Honestly, I was afraid they would yell at me. That would not be nice, especially from my new pureblood vampire family/cohorts. It was still odd to know I was half vampire. Amazing, but odd. Like someone telling you that you were switched at birth and that your parents lived in Asia. Though that really isn't any different from my situation now. My mother was my aunt, my mother was dead, and I was moving to a different country with a bunch of strangers that were to be my new family. Awesome.

My chest felt like it had just got hit with a silver bullet. I wasn't one to feel sorry for myself but this was a lot. I held it back though, I had to be strong, especially with people who are ten times as strong.

I was still bored.

I really was wanting to listen to my music, there was just silence and a few semi creepy smiles from Heidi and staring from Demetri, who I was stuck in the middle between. Did I not mention how awesome this situation is?

As if reading my mind, Felix, ( my new savior,) spoke up. " Hey Mad, give me your iPod, I wanna here watcha' got." " Mad?" Alec cut in, sounding rather queer about the nickname.

" We don't know very much about her and you are already giving her nicknames?" Felix just shrugged. " It's short, cute, and I'm pretty sure it will fit her personality." " Hey!" I yelled feeling a bit offended, but really he was right, I had a bad temper. " See… mad." He said with a grin in his voice. Alec didn't say anything.

No way in hell was I taking that lying down. In a swift move I grabbed my iPod and leaned forward giving it to him. He grabbed it then plugged it in. " Looks like someone cooled off. Good to see you being compliant." He said laughing mockingly. I smiled wickedly. " No problem." I said then flicked him the bird. I heard a gasp from Heidi followed m massive amounts of laughter coming from Alec and Demetri and badly suppressed giggling from Heidi.

Felix looked shocked to say the least. His eyes were wide as he looked at me through the rearview mirror. " You know how to do that?" He asked sounding surprised. I felt my eyebrows pull together. " Yeah, doesn't everyone?" I asked confusedly. Lots of kids used this kind of language.

The others had calmed down and were now listening to the conversation. " Well not a lot of thirteen year olds. Aren't you supposed to be frolicking in the woods or something?" He asked sarcastically but still jokingly. " Sorry, Hansel and Gretel went and got ate by the big bad wolf." I said in the same tone. He laughed. " Well I guess that either I haven't really seen children that weren't for breakfast for a couple hundred years or kids in Volterra are out of the times." I smirked widely. " Then I guess I'm going to be the rebel who lurks in the shadows." I laughed.

" Most likely you will be. People fear and respect us, if they ever get the chance to see us. And when they do it's like seeing you biggest fans who are afraid to come by you because you scare them with your glory." He said admiringly.

I sat there picturing us all in our cloaks walking down a grey-skied village as people gawked in amazement and fear. I couldn't wait. " Wow, that's badass." I commented. Everyone laughed. " Okay, now pick a freaking song out already!" Felix boomed. " Alright, alright! Don't get your knickers in a twist." I said. I could vaguely hear a low pitched snort coming from Demetri along with a few shuddered giggles coming from Heidi. I smiled in triumph, I had gotten them to show emotion through my dazzling wit and smart humor. Not being cocky at all. I leaned forward some more and started scrolling through songs. I felt a pair of eyes on me and turned my head to come face to face with Alec. " Sup." I said casually. He turned his head away and I giggled. After a few more minutes I finally decided on a song. I played I Kissed a Girl by. Katy Perry. The song blasted through the air releasing it from the silence.

Felix was bobbing his head to the music while Alec had on a look of complete horror. It was the funniest thing I had ever seen. His lips were curled back and his nose was wrinkled as though he was trapped in a sewer. " What the hell is this crap?" He practically yelled. " Alec, language." Felix said tauntingly wagging a finger at him. Alec gave him a steely glare then returned his attention back to me. " It's not crap!" I yelled feeling responsible for defending the music. " It's Katy Perry and really good." He snorted. " She's no Vivaldi that's for sure." I huffed. " Prick." I muttered, knowing perfectly well he would hear me. It was then my turn to face the wrath of his glare. I rolled my eyes, like he thought that would do anything to me.

Alec growled at me, his eyes were pitch black but that didn't scare me. I just glared back, hoping he would get the message. He finally hissed then looked away in what could only possibly be annoyance. I smirked in victory then sat back on my seat.

The song ended quickly and Felix picked out another song, because I really didn't want to move. " Hmm… what to choose, what to choose. Aha!" Felix said. Then the sharp guitar solo of Party in the USA sounded through the speakers. I belted out a fit of giggles. It was just so ridiculous, a vampire, especially one like Felix, listening to the pop glossy music of Miley Cyrus was one of the oddest things I had ever seen.

If I thought that Alec's face was funny then, it was hilarious now. His features were more tightly bound in disgust. Obviously he didn't like country, good to know.

After the song I decided to play nice with Alec and let him chose a song.

" Come on, just scroll around." I said urging him on. " But _how_ do you _scroll around_?" He asked pointedly. I sighed then grabbed one of his fingers like a toddler, putting it on the small screen then moving it so all the albums would pass by. " See, piece of cake." I said releasing his finger. He simply shrugged in what I could only read would be embarrassment and a hint of annoyance.

A moment passed before Sweet Dreams by. Emily Browning played. The dreamy yet haunting like melody set a mood in the car of both relaxation and tension. I rested my chin on Alec's seat and sighed dreamily. He looked at me solemnly, obviously over his little hissy fit.

" I love this song." I said quietly. He smiled slightly and nodded. Then turned back around.

On my better judgment of what I thought Alec would be the least annoyed by, I chose the songs for the rest of the car ride. He didn't complain once which was good.

We arrived at the airport around seven o'clock. I stepped out after Heidi into the engine smoke filled tunnel. The air seemed noticeably colder and moister. I shivered and pulled my jacket up a bit more. I slammed the door shut and walked to the back where they all were. Felix and Demetri grabbed my bags and started walking to the front entrance. I felt awkward having them carry all of my bags for me and called out. " Hey, guys!" They turned to me with bemused expressions. _Maybe they were supposed to grab my bags, like ordered to or something._ I thought, not liking the idea of others serving me. I suddenly felt stupid as another idea came into my head. _What if they're just being nice._ I mentally face palmed myself and hoped they had just gone on there merry way. I looked up to see them still staring at me. I could feel my face becoming heated and stumbled out. " Oh, um, never mind! Go on!" I yelled out awkwardly, getting the attention from many passersby. Felix laughed heartily while Demetri held an amused expression. They turned around but I didn't miss the wink that Demetri shot me.

Something about the playful gesture caused me to heat up even more. The way he did it, whether it was meant to or not, looked very flirtatious. I heard a growl from behind me and turned around to see Alec with a look that would make people beg on there knees in the sight of God himself. He turned his deadly glare in my direction, making me feeling very uneasy. I wrapped myself in my arms and tried to look away from his piercing red gaze.

Then all of a sudden Heidi came around and patted Alec on the shoulder then whispered something in his ear. I heard slight bits about Demetri, friendly, and calm. I didn't know why, but her mouth being so closed to his ear made me feel like a fire was in the pit of my stomach. I felt like ripping something to shreds. I knew what it was, but I really didn't want to except it.

I was jealous.

I didn't want to be, but I was. It didn't make any sense as well. Sure Alec had his moments of kindness with me, and I thought he was the handsomest guy I had ever seen in my life, but there was no way he was interested in me that way. I was a dramatic, half breed freak/ thirteen year old girl, who loved chocolate chip cookies and cried every time she saw an ASPCA commercial. ( Damn you Sarah Mclachlan.) And he was a profound, important, vampire, who was _sixteen_ years old, ( or thousand,) suave, debonair, with wisdom and grace far beyond my years. Compared to him, he was a oak tree and I was a tooth pick.

I was taken out of my self slashing ramblings by Heidi. I looked up at her bright smile and ruby red eyes. I had just really noticed how gorgeous she was. Tall, long legs, full figure, shining auburn hair, flawless porcelain white skin and dark red lips. She was wearing a dark purple dress and matching stiletto heels. She was exotic yet refined looking. How all the vampires with a y- chromosome weren't slobbering, or whatever they do with the venom, at her feet was beyond me. But I wasn't jealous or anything, why would I be?

_ " Madyme?"_ I heard Heidi call out again. I blinked away my blurred vision and looked at Heidi who was kneeling in front of my face looking worried. I peeked behind her to see Alec staring at me in concern. I looked back at Heidi. " Yeah?" I answered. She let out a gust of air in my face. Usually I would cringe but hers was cool and smelled like mint and orchids. Alec looked more at ease as well. Heidi gave me another million dollar smile and stood back up. " I was worried that Alec had used his power on you. If he did though I would snap his little neck and burn his ass." She stated hotly. I laughed. _Okay, I like her._

" Nope, just got lost in my thoughts, as per usual." I said as we walked over to the car, Alec on our heels as we went.

" Oh, so you have your head in the clouds." She stated more then asked. I leaned against the SUV with my arms folded. " I like to say that my head is in the clouds but my feet are planted to the ground, Do you know where I am?" I asked. Heidi seem to ponder this for a moment as did Alec. They both shook there heads. I smiled shyly. " I'm in a tree."

I looked up at them, Alec was smiling and Heidi was giggling. " I like that." Alec said. Heidi nodded. " It's original, like you." She said with pride. I ducked down in embarrassment. My cheeks were flushing wildly I could feel it.

Then two men approached us in matching forest green polos and cargo pants, plus visors. Stylish.

They walked up to Alec and he threw one of them the keys. They nodded simultaneously and drove both cars out of the tunnel. That left Heidi, Alec, and I.

I pulled my bag around my arm awkwardly then decided they must want me to just walk. I started slowly across the flooded blacktop when out of nowhere, a large grey truck came at me. I stood there like a deer in headlights until I finally came to my senses and slid out of the way.

I breathed a sigh of relief and started making my way back towards the front entrance. Then I felt a cool hand grab mine softly. I looked up bemused at Alec. I cocked my head to the side as a sign of confusion. He only smiled softly, " I wouldn't want you getting run over again, now would I?" He spoke softly. I ducked my head embarrassedly and heard him chuckle softly.

Then I felt Heidi hook her arm into mine. I gave her a dry look, she only smiled. I sighed and looked ahead. " Looks like we're off to see the wizard!" I said with fake enthusiasm. Alec and Heidi laughed. I turned to Alec looking shocked. " You've seen the Wizard of Oz?" I asked in amazement. It was weird thinking he could stick a finger in the pool of pop culture. He chuckled some more. " Yes. I may not like much modern music but I still watch movies and use technology. I even have a cellphone. Shocker I know." He joked. I giggled then he looked at me amused yet quizzical. " You do know there's a book right, Maddy?" He asked. I elbowed him in the ribs. " Yes! Of course!" I shrieked, annoyed. Then something hit me. " Did you call me Maddy?" I asked suspiciously.

Alec ducked his head in what I could only guess was embarrassment. " Yeah, I thought it fit you better then _Mad_." He replied teasingly, peeking up at me through his fringe. I smiled.

" I like it, that's what my mom used to call-" I froze. My mom. My aunt actually. I was going to miss her so much. I was going to miss our late night classic movie marathons, playing with my dog Airy,and reading Shakespeare on the deck while my mom potted the window plants. All of that and so much more. I was leaving it all behind, my whole life behind.

I felt the corners of my eyes sting with tears, whimpers shuttered from my mouth as I finally broke down. My back arched as I sobbed, the force of it was to much, it just hit me, everything that I had bottled up. I crouched lower till I hit the floor on my knees. Then I felt strong arms wrap around me and pull me to their chest, it was Alec.

I turned into his chest,wrapped my arms around his neck and sobbed, and sobbed, and sobbed. Alec rubbed circles on my back as I cried my heart out. He was so nice. His scent seemed to soothe me more as I let out only muffled chokes and snivels. I heard footsteps approach the little scene and whispers. " _What's going on?" _Someone asked, the deep voice and light italian accent reminding me of Felix. "_ She finally broke down, she's going to miss her mother. She is leaving her whole life behind, all her friends and family. Poor bambina." _Replied Heidi in a sad and caring tone that you would hear from a mother.

I stopped choking and sniffling altogether and just shivered in Alec's arms. His hand made it's way to my chin and pulled my face up to meet his. My gaze landed directly into his eyes. The red orbs were filled with concern and worry but also burned with something I couldn't place. _Love? No, he couldn't love me, he just met me. But I love him. _Wait, no I don't! I just met him as well.

I kept staring into his eyes as I battled with the emotions inside me. His eyes seemed to have a translucent glow over his deep wine red pools that made my body feel like it was radiating from his gaze. I just kept drinking in his eyes as though they were the only thing that I needed to live. I couldn't help but notice how there seemed to be a story behind them, rich and indulgent in history that had lasted through time. But also there was pain, something that had scarred him on the inside forever. Something I knew later on I would find out.

It seemed as though we were making a connection, that we ourselves were connected in the simple contact. I breathed in deeply through my nostrils and shut my eyes, breaking us from the connection we had been sharing. I felt his cold breath tickle my ear and let out a shaky sigh.

" I know this is a struggle for you at the moment. You are leaving all your life behind, everything you have known. But let me tell you something, you will not be alone. You have us, we are your family. Though it may seem as though it is the end, it is not. A new life is awaiting for you in Italy, one where you will be loved, and protected, and cared for by us. We love you like family already, do not fret, just let go. La luna e il sole ancora bagliore dove si sta andando. Il tuo cuore e l'anima prendere prescence ovunque tu sia. Tu sei la luce che non ha scaldato nel corso dei secoli, il nostro pezzo mancante. Il nostro angelo della notte proibita." He whispered.

I felt chills go down my spine as he spoke in italian. You could here the slight accent in his voice that made the deep tone sound even more breathtaking. It was like a soft melody in my ear. Rich and deep yet elegant and refined. It made me crave to hear more of his foreign tongue speak the delicate poetry. " What does that mean?" I whispered back into his cheek. " The moon and the sun still glow where you are going. Your heart and soul take presence anywhere. You are the light that has not warmed us over the centuries, our missing piece. Our angel of the forbidden night." He finished.

I felt my heart leap at his words. No one had ever said anything like that to me. And coming from Alec it felt like smelling a luscious flower. Completely irresistible. I moved so I could see his face again. His expression was soft, his eyes more tender then I had ever seen. He brought up his hand to my cheek and began brushing it with the back of his hand. I felt my eyes watering up again and he smiled softly. " Shall I stop? I don't want to have you bursting into tears again mio angelo." He joked lightly. I smiled sheepishly and pondered his words. He had called me his angel. My heart swelled and it took all that I could to contain a large grin.

Alec helped me up and kept a hold of my waist. I looked around to see that everyone was here. Aro stepped forward. " Are alright my dear?" He asked lightly. I felt embarrassment take wash over me. " Yes, I'm fine." I said quietly. He smiled. " Good, let's go then, shall we?" Then making his way towards the entryway without awaiting anyone's consent, followed by Caius and my father. Eyes were on me as I stood next to Alec, Heidi gave me a sympathetic smile as did Felix and Demetri. I his myself in Alec's jacket and he patted my back. " Don't be embarrassed Maddy, we are your family." He said. I nodded and pulled back but not unlatching myself from him. We walked off with the others into the main entrance where Aro, Caius, and my father were waiting.

By that time I had just noticed that they were all wearing sunglasses. For a second I wondered why till I remembered. _They have red eyes, duh. Unless they want a dozen people spraying holy water on them or trying to poke them with wooden stakes they have to have them on._ I thought. I had to admit that I did feel a little left out being the only one not wearing sunglasses.

We got through customs fairly quick aside from the fact that I flat out refused to take my shoes off. For one thing, I wasn't wearing socks, and another I thought it was really stupid that you have to take off your shoes. This led to the griping of a few of my " supposed" comrades. 'Cough, Felix, Cough, Caius.' Then we had the most interesting conversation in front of the customs lady.

_**Heidi: Madyme you have to take off your shoes.**_

_**Me: But I don't have socks on! **_

_**Felix: Just take them off.**_

_**Me: No. There's no need.**_

_**Heidi: Madyme, if you do not take off your shoes they will have you get a pat down.**_

_**Me ( Sniggering): Is the person male? And hot?**_

_**Heidi: Madyme… ( Followed by a growl from Alec and my father.)**_

_**Heidi: It's a matter of national security, they don't know what you could be hiding in your shoes.**_

_**Me: I'm not hiding anything. What next, are they going to want me to take off my shorts and underwear? Because I hear about those guys and how they-**_

_**( Felix, Heidi, and Alec): Madyme!**_

_**Me: Alright, alright, jeese. But still, no. What do they think I am, a terrorist? I'm a thirteen year old girl.**_

_**Felix: Don't say terrorist in an airport, it won't end well.**_

_**Me: Takes one to know one. **_

This followed by us having to convince the lady that Felix was not a terrorist. In the end I did take off my shoes and Felix had to do so as well. Which led to many suppressed giggles and a few un-lady like snorts. Heidi and I contributing to this along with Caius.

We sat in the gate, as you could call it, of the private jet. Yes, we have a private jet which I was informed can be of my own personal use. I am planning a trip to Spain where Felix and I will wrestle with the bulls. He forgave me after many 'I'm sorry's' which he took pleasure in.

I sat next to Alec, Heidi, and Demetri on one side of the rows of chairs while Felix, Jane, Santiago, my father, Caius sat on the parallel side. We were waiting for Aro to finish at the front desk.

When Aro came back he had a smile on his face which I took as a sign to go. I stood up right as Aro started speaking. " I'm sorry to announce that our flight is a bit delayed do to a slight oil leak that is being patched up. It should be fixed in a few minutes. I immediately sat back down. How where you supposed to know when he had good news or not? It was the oddest poker face in the world.

We all sat in silence until Heidi popped up. " Well I think I should get some food for the half human." She stated. We sat there for a bit till she looked at me. " Madyme, I have absolutely no idea what humans enjoy eating so if you would please direct me…" " Oh." I popped out of my chair and began following Heidi to the nearest shop with snacks, Alec right behind us.

A little bell jingled as we entered the neon lit shop. A bald man wearing a hawaiian shirt sat at the counter staring a Men's Fitness magazine a bit too adoringly. I walked past him slowly and got myself a few cereal bars, a bag of gummy bears, and a vitamin water. I walked over to the counter where Alec and Heidi were waiting. I placed my odd assortment of items on the counter as Heidi zipped out a gold card.

The man at the front desk lazily scanned the items and bagged them at a speed that made snails look like speed demons. When he handed over the items I looked to see to my satisfaction that his name was Steve. _Typical. _I thought.

Once we got back to the gate we sat back down and waited to board. I noticed that outside the store across from us stood two teenage girls wearing matching navy blue crop tops and headbands, whispering and giggling while pointing at Alec. I felt a fire spread through my stomach again. _Jealousy, great, nice to have ya' back. _I decided to ignore them and looked at Jane.

She sat there with a hard expression that displayed total boredom of her surroundings. I thought it was odd that Alec had a twin but I could definitely see it, they had the same facial structure except that Jane was more feminine looking and had fuller, redder, lips. Also, they seemed to share some of the same facial expressions, well the one that I have see so far, boredom.

I decided to try and talk to her seeing as I was probably going to be with her a lot. " So Jane, you're Alec's twin." I said playfully, thinking about how there was always an dominant twin and how Jane was probably the type of girl who didn't like being someone's inferior. She turned to me and gave me a fixed look. " Yes, I am. Though I like to think he's more my twin than I am his." She said with a smirk in Alec's direction, her lilac voice matching her small stature perfectly. " Sister, I am the eldest so I think it's of common knowledge that I am the dominant twin." Alec commented with the same playfully snipping tone.

Jane sounded what came close to a snort. " Of course, my apologies my wise and honorable brother. Let me kneel at your feet as you are my master." She snipped sarcastically.

" Twins, twins, do not fight, there has to be a better way to settle this, how about we rouse up a mighty fight to the death, eh?" I cut in. They both stared at me with amused expressions as I heard laughter coming from behind. " Okay, how about it Jane? All for all." Alec said with humor in his voice. Jane sat back crossing her arms, " No thank you." She spoke rudely eyeing me with a snotty glare. I sat back as well and stared at her too. " You know, if you wanted to have a staring contest Jane, all you had to do was ask. Though most likely I will beat you, I don't flinch." I stated in the same snotty manner she had looked at me. She gave me a wicked smirk.

" Oh really?" She slurred, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow. I lent forward. " Really." I whispered in finality.

I sat looking at her, awaiting her comeback when she cracked a large grin, one that reached her eyes and showed all her perfectly white teeth. " I like you." She stated. I was shocked. " Really?" I asked, trying to convey my surprise. Jane lips closed into a small smile. " Yes, I have always wanted a sister, and you can be mine." I smiled back. " Yeah, sisters, I've never had one." She grinned sinisterly. " Neither have I, but didn't have the heart to do away with Alec." She said with demonic humor. " Hilarious… When did you become a comedian sister?" Alec drawled. Jane kept smiling. " I've always been funny, you just don't have a good sense of humor." She noted pridefully. I laughed while Alec chuckled. " Always the prideful one sister." He said. She didn't get the chance to answer as Aro spoke, " It's time."

We stood up from our seats and headed into the hallway leading to the plane. I had finally found a family, a place where it felt like I was in link with those around me. My humor was wasted on outer family members and children my age. With them it was different, they understood me and accepted my abnormalities like no one ever did. Now I just needed to figure out what they all really were.


	3. Chapter 3: Benvenuti a Volterra

IMPORTANT: Madyme is now Madallena!

Chapter 3

Alec's P.O.V

The changing of Madallena's emotions was giving me whiplash. One moment crying, the other shy, the other attempting self promoted murder by starting up a conversation with my sister. In all honesty I was sure she would attack her. In which I would have to step in of course. But surprisingly she accepted her as a sister. The one she apparently always wanted.

I thought back to the breakdown Madallena had. I couldn't seem to shake though the look in Madallena's eyes when I held her. She was soft, and warm, and fit into my arms perfectly. Different from anything that I'd been around. But her eyes... they were absolutely breathtaking. Though filled with pain I couldn't help but stare. They were so light, the sea colored irises seemed to shine brightly. Like she had somehow absorbed some source of seemed to trap me, hold me there and never let go.

I _didn't_ want to let go.

But as they always do the moment ended, the connection between us was broken. Though the affects still seemed to last. She had then became embarrassed, hiding herself into my coat and latching on to me, hard. You could tell everyone was entertained, we aren't necessarily accustomed to thirteen year old girls. Then we walked on with her still holding on to me, not that I was complaining.

We were now walking through the hall leading into the jet. I had my hand hovering around Madallena, guiding her along. In front of us stood two flight attendants. One named Theresa, and the other Maggie. Both of them probably thinking they would be turned any minute. Pathetic, really. And as there was, a considerable difference between the two, not just one being brunet and the other blonde, but the way they were dressed. Theresa was all but appropriate but Maggie, was not. She stood there eyeing me hungrily and I had the strongest feeling to cover Maddy's eyes.

" Hello Master Aro, how lovely to see you again." Theresa spoke.

Aro smiled, " Just fine my dear, but we do have a new addition to our family. May I introduce you to Madallena, Marcus' daughter, Caius and I's niece." He said fondly waving for her to step forward. She awkwardly stepped closer as I made my way next to her. She looked to the corner of her eye and smiled causing me to smirk. The blonde one, Maggie was staring at Maddy with squinted eyes. I growled causing her to look up startled and plaster on a fake smile.

" Hello, Madallena, it is nice to meet you." Theresa said.

" It's nice to meet you too." Maddy spoke shyly.

The blonde seemed to pop out of nowhere and introduce herself. She leaned down allowing her prized possessions to show. She looked up at me and winked then back down to Maddy.

" Hi sweetie pie! I'm Maggie, aren't you just the cutest little thing." She spoke in a sugar coated voice.

Madallena looked uncertain of her, giving a queer look before she spoke.

" Um, nice to meet you, too." She mustered.

Maggie looked like if she could, she would be laughing in victory as she stood up and placed her hands on her hips looking at me.

" Are you her brother?" She purred.

I shook my head, " No, I'm her guardian," I hissed.

She gave me a dirty look., aggravated that I didn't give in to her failed attempts at seducing me. And stepped back to her original place. The other, clearly uncomfortable with the situation piped up. " If you want or need anything we will be in the front compartment next to the captain's cabin. It's about 5:30 so we should be in Pisa around 7:00. Enjoy your flight." She said in a rush and pulled the other with her. Felix winked at her and she giggled. I looked back at Madallena to see she was scowling.

" What's wrong?" I asked.

" Nothing." She spat, and then did something I hadn't heard her do yet, she growled. For some reason I was taken back by this. I didn't really think she could for some reason.

Felix laughed, " She has a nice set of lungs on her. " Everyone walked into the cabin but I pulled Madallena back.

" And for your information, I didn't like her either." I whispered in her ear.

She smirked and spoke back, " How did you know?"

" It was pretty obvious." I said.

She rolled her eyes. " Intuitive, aren't you?" She said and walked inside.

I started walking next to her. " Of course, it's one of my many gifts." I smirked.

She walked over to the couch and placed her things to the side. She turned to me and crossed her arms. " Well doesn't god love you." She said mockingly.

" Well, if he didn't do you think it would really make that much of a difference?" I said.

She rolled her eyes and sat down. I walked over and sat next to her.

As I sat down the captain spoke on the intercom reporting that the jet would now be taking off.

Then a few minutes later the plane started moving faster and faster and faster until we were finally up in the air.

Madallena's P.O.V

When the plane was finally flying I took in the surroundings of the jet. Where I was sitting was in some small mini cabin that held two beige velvet couches. The front and back ends were made of glossy wood and on the front end was a small built in t.v, a door that led to what looked like a bathroom, and a mini kitchen with cabinets and a mini fridge. Ahead was a small dining looking area, in the very back another sitting area, and decorated with more polished wood and beige seating. All in all, it was a really nice plane, way better then southwest and there crappy too salty pretzels.

I began to feel lethargic as I sank into the couch. My body seemed to sink into the leather quite comfortably and I had to fight the urge to take a nap. I shook my head, in a flurry of hair that consequentially led to my hair in front of my face. I brushed it off and back into a hopefully better position and looked to the side to see Alec smiling.

" What?" I asked feeling a bit annoyed. I was tired and not in the mood.

" Nothing." He replied, still smiling.

I huffed, he was just being a jerk for the benefit of my annoyance. _Don't let him waste your time. _I thought.

" My darling." Aro called.

I turned my head, " Hmm?"

He smiled widely and walked over to me. " We are going to take this time we have to get to know you a little better." He spoke.

_Oh great I get to play 20 questions._ I thought irritably. I plastered on a smile and hoped to god the fatigue would go away. " Sure." I said.

He clapped his hands together. " Wonderful! First things first, lets get you a drink of blood, shall we? Heidi, if you would." He said. I felt myself gulp a little bit. I don't really gulp down a nice cup of o-positive every morning. And I wasn't to keen on the idea of drinking other people's fluids. I watched as Heidi walked over to a mini-fridge and took out a plastic bag filled with the crimson liquid, my eyes went wide.

She looked over at me, " Would you like me to warm it up for you?"

" Umm, I really don't have a preference." I said, looking at her strangely.

She shrugged and got a glass from a cupboard then pored it in. I saw everyone stare at the red liquid with black eyes. I was really hoping they didn't attack me for it. Then a glass was put in front of my face. I held my breath as I took the glass from Heidi. There ware a few quite sniggers and I rolled my eyes. I eyed it took a quick breath and chugged it down.

To say the least, it was the most amazing thing I had ever tasted! Better then chocolate chip cookies by far. I couldn't even describe it, there was no need to call it sweet or salty because it didn't fit any of those descriptions, just perfect. I found myself drinking air as I looked down at the cup with a frown on my face. Chuckles split the air and I looked up.

" How was it?" Felix asked grinning.

I sighed. " I want more." I said earnestly. He laughed loudly, but not as loud as Aro. I looked over at him as he clapped his hands. It was the most ridiculously loud laugh ever, the kind you would hear from a clown or chimpanzee, not from a high ranked vampire ruler.

" You will get more,' he spoke, ' we feed every two weeks and we will prepare you before hand, teach you how to hunt."

I nodded. " So, I'm guessing the flight attendants won't last long, right?" I said.

He shook his head. " Sadly no."

I felt my eyes go south. My throat was starting to tingle a bit and a feeling inside me made me want to go in there and sink my teeth into their necks to reach the glorious liquid.

" Madallena." Someone spoke harshly.

I looked to the direction of it and saw it was my father looking worried. " What?" I asked. " Your eyes turned black." Alec said. I felt my apparently multi colored eyes turn huge. " Are they back to normal?" I breathed, getting worried.

" Darling it is fine, just your body reacting to the call of blood. Though natural, you must resist it or else we could be exposed, a felony for our kind." Aro said calmly.

" Don't worry, I can resist just fine... Though I wouldn't mind calling dibs on the blonde." I reassured with a bit of humor in my voice. He laughed in what sounded like relief as well. I saw Alec smirking as he looked over at me. I scowled. It was annoying that he noticed I didn't like the skanky flight attendant. She was treating me like I was five years old then trying to flirt with Alec right behind me. I didn't know if he knew that part but I didn't enjoy the nut shelling.

" You know I'm getting really tired, would you mind if I put on my pajamas?" I asked.

" Yes, go ahead you will need your sleep." My father answered.

I nodded and grabbed my pajamas, robe, and slippers, then walked over into the bathroom. I walked out feeling comfortable in the silky pajamas, I still wan't ready to go to bed but I was definitely ready to just sit and read. I walked over to my bag and grabbed a volume of the Vampire Diaries then looked over to see my father eyeing my shorts with disdain. I looked down. _They really weren't that short. _I thought.

Pretending as though I didn't notice I sat back on to the couch, my father and uncles were now sitting in the chairs on the other side of the cabin discussing. Demetri, Heidi, and Santiago sat at the table talking as well. This left Felix, Jane, Alec and I on the couches. I began reading my book, getting caught up in the fantasy world of vampires, how ironic.

After about a couple hours I became bored and rested the book to the side and began twirling my hair around. I stared out the window seeing nothing but black, then attempted spying on people as well. The three vampires were in casual conversation, talking about the large difference in agricultural evolution and how it could have helped back in their day. Imagine how odd this conversation was when they talked about there times in the 1700's.

Deciding that everyone was to busy talking to hear much else outside there own conversations to notice, I took out my Ipod, plugged the headphones in and put them in ears. I scrolled through my songs and chose Lights by Ellie Goulding. I waited to see if anyone noticed the music playing, yet luckily none did so I relaxed as I followed the lyrics.

I had a way then losing it all on my own

I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown

And I'm not sleeping now, the dark is too hard to beat

And I'm not keeping now, the strength I need to push me

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone

You shine it when I'm alone

And so I tell myself that I'll be strong

And dreaming when they're gone

Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home

Calling, calling, calling home

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone

You shine it when I'm alone

Home...

I listened on and looked around till I hit Alec. He was listening quietly as everyone talked, only speaking up every once in a while. He had a calm expression on his face, his lips full and red, puckering out slightly, his skin was creamy white, soft, and smooth, and flawless. And his red eyes, they were a dark crimson color that made him look demonic and angelic. I almost couldn't help but stare.

" Madallena." Alec spoke. " Are you okay?"

I felt the fog clear from my head as I looked at him more clearly. " Yeah I'm fine, just really tired." I said, he nodded. I put aside my ipod on my book, then turned around to see that Felix came over with a blanket and remote. " Here you go Mad." He said then winked at me. I smiled. " Thanks Felix." He waved me off, " No problem Mad." _Wow, he is really working that nick name. _I thought. I saw Jane and Alec both roll there eyes at the same time. They really were twins.

I laid the blanket over me and turned the t.v on. Once I found something I sat back and rested my head in palm as I watched a random sitcom I found. Only two seconds later did I feel myself get grabbed from behind. I was then sat against something cool and looked up. It was Alec, he had 00placed me on his lap and was looking off to the side. I felt myself smiling as I laid my head against his cool, hard chest.

After about a half hour I began drifting off, I pulled the blanket up higher. My subconscious seemed to reel back the events of the day as I fell asleep. I felt a slight burst of excitement shoot through my body as I thought about the day to come. I would be in Italy, in my new home, in my new life. And then I slowly drifted off into nothing.

Alec's P.O.V

I sat looking at the girl sleeping next to me. Her eyes were closed and her lashes laid gently on the apples of her cheeks. Her hair fell in dark waves on the side of her shoulder. I turned off a light in the back so she didn't have it shining in her face as she tried to sleep. In the dark the moon cast beams of light on her pale skin making it illuminate to a white glow. It made her look like an angel.

I began playing with her hair as I thought about the future. I imagined what she would look like older, beautiful of course, a bit taller, though her height was nothing to be ashamed of. Images of us together, the future that I imagined seemed so close yet so far away. With my horrible past, it was a stretch. No other companion have I had except my sister. And even that's not definite. There wasn't an entire chance she would choose me, she could always be with someone else. The image in my mind was destroyed and replaced with the horrible idea of her being with someone else. I sighed in frustration and let go of her hair and placed her down gently on the couch. She grumbled a bit in her sleep but otherwise was undisturbed. I walked over to sit in a chair far away from the commotion to clear my mind. Sitting down I closed my eyes and began feeling somewhat at peace.

But only some people were that lucky. I felt a presence in front of me that really didn't get the hint that I wanted to be alone. " Your not one for subtleness, are you sister?" I spoke and opened my eyes to see my annoying twin standing in front of me.

She smiled wickedly. " Am I not your twin, Alec? You'd think you would know me after a couple hundred years."

I smirked in amusement. " And you'd think after a couple hundred years you'd know when I want to be left alone." I bit out.

She grinned. " Oh Alec, come now. If I'm to be a good sister I have to know what is troubling you. So start talking.

I sighed. She was a demanding little twit, but a good sister. " I'm afraid for the future." I spoke quietly.

She looked at me tenderly. " Why? What could you possibly fear ahead that hasn't been dealt with in the past?"

I cringed as I tried to control the flow of horrible memories. Jane and I's past wasn't something that I liked to think about, it was better to forget. When I finally had control over my own mind again I spoke.

" That Madallena will not feel the way I do. That I will have to spend every day watching her be with someone else."

" I thought you didn't feel for her in a romantic way?" She asked.

" I don't, not necessarily, I just feel protective of her." I said.

She nodded. " I can see that, but if this connection you have towards her is anything like you and Marcus say it is. The chances of her picking someone over you is slim."

" Really?'

" Yes. In fact, what I would worry about is you."

I looked at her confused. " Me? Why me?"

She chuckled. " Alec, have you even seen your track record over the years? The countless amounts of women you've _played_ with. What I wonder is how you'll survive two years without interaction with the opposite sex."

I couldn't believe it, she was questioning my faithfulness? I could handle myself perfectly well without having sex. I was a dignified Volturi, not some horny nomad!

" Sister. I can handle myself perfectly well without sex. I know my history with women and I _don't_ need it thrown in my face!" I said and stood up.

She eyed me up and down. " Fine brother, I'm not doubting you, and I'm _not _throwing it in your face. All I'm saying its to just keep it in your pants and you'll be fine." She said, then walked away.

I walked after her, about to continue about how I can _' keep it in my pants'_, when I saw Madallena up looking wary. I stopped in my tracks much to Jane's amusement.

" What time is it?" She asked groggily.

"10:45" I answered.

She groaned and plopped back down. I was trying hard not to laugh along with Felix at her acting like a typical teenage girl.

" What woke you up?" I asked.

She didn't even look at me to answer. " I heard someone yelling." She snapped.

" I apologize for waking you up. But you can certainly blame Jane for the loud exchange." I said pointedly, looking at Jane. She scoffed.

" Of course you blame it on your twin, how loyal of you brother."

I just shrugged. " You could have left me alone."

" I could have left you rotting like I should have but I went down the kinder route to help you" She argued.

Then Madallena popped up from her resting position. " And _I _wouldhave stayed asleep if it weren't for the both of you! So if you would please be quiet!" She yelled, and went back to her original position.

I could hear laughing in the background and Aro saying jokingly. " My, she is already apart of the family."

I couldn't help but chuckle as well as I looked at an equally amused Jane.

" I guess neither of us were right." She laughed.

I grinned. " Apparently we are both at fault."

" Shh!" Madallena shushed.

We kept silent after, and she eventually fell back asleep, and I went to sit with Demetri, Heidi, and Santiago. _Better to keep out of her line of fire. _I thought amusingly.

Madallena's P.O.V

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. Despite the interruptions from last night I got a good amount of sleep. I crawled over the couch and picked up my Ipod. It was 6:30. I sighed and turned around.

" Good morning." Heidi said.

I nodded and smiled. " Good morning."

She smiled back. " It's good to see your in a better mood. You almost scared the living daylights out of Jane and Alec."

Jane smirked. " Oh, you must have meant just Alec. He was considering hiding behind Felix just to steer clear from your wrath." She joked.

" Funny sister.'" Alec said drily.

I shook my head. " It's nice to see you having fun at my expense." I said sarcastically and went to grab my vitamin water from the fridge.

" We're just poking fun, though we are sorry for being so disruptive, we're not used to having someone who sleeps." Heidi said.

I walked over to them and took a sip of my lemonade Vitamin Water. " It's okay, besides, I don't sleep that much anyway. It's just that I didn't sleep the night before and then all the stuff that happened yesterday made me tired."

She nodded and Felix walked up and spoke. " Well I'm glad you don't sleep to much, because I love to party and I need a sidekick." He boomed.

I giggled and Alec spoke. " Yes, Demetri and I don't like to bowl."

I smirked and Demetri sniggered. Felix shook his head. " Not cool man, not cool. I think we all know I am much cooler then that. Don't let them fool you Mad, there is much more exciting things to do with me then they let on."

I nodded taking another sip of my drink. " Of course, we could go mini golfing." I said dryly.

Alec and Demetri sniggered, Felix just shook his head again. " See what your doing Alec, your turning her into a buzz kill _and _a smart ass."

Alec smirked. And I said, " For one thing I've been a smart ass much longer then I've known Alec, and another thing don't you mean smart _alec._" I said pointedly.

They shook their heads and Felix chuckled. " You twit."

" Oh, good your up." Aro stepped in as the rest, except for Heidi and Jane left.

" Good morning darling." My father came in and kissed me on the forehead.

" Good morning dad." I said shyly. It was going to take some getting used to having a new father. And to be quite honest he didn't seem like the fatherly type. Him being a ruler of the vampire world. It seemed like he was to big and important for it. Though it was reassuring to know that he thought of me as his daughter and not some lovechild he got stuck with. Because in fact, he came to bring me back with him, and was trying to get to know me. Plus I had the guard who were like aunts and uncles and in Jane's case a sister. And Aro and Caius as uncles, which will take a lot of getting used to.

Then Aro spoke up. " In about a half an hour we will be in Pisa then driving to Volterra where you will see your new home and finally get to meet your aunts." He said joyously.

" Wait, I have aunts. You two have mates." I asked unbelievably, pointing at the two of them.

" Yes, Caius' mate Athendora, and my mate Sulspicia." He said adoringly.

I just nodded. _I wonder what they'll look like? _I thought. My uncles looked so elegant and royal, and majestic they would have to be just as beautiful to be there wives. Images of women in royal gowns, dripping with expensive jewelry, and in elegant hairstyles came to mind.

" You should get dressed and ready now because the plane will be landing in a few minutes." My father said.

" Oh right, I gotta hurry!" I rushed out and ran for my suitcase. I rummaged through my it and grabbed an outfit and toiletries that I brought to the bathroom. I changed into what I thought was a perfect outfit for my first day in Italy. I chose a flowered blouse with, white khaki shorts beige vans, a beaded bracelet and gold flower stud earrings. I brushed my hair and teeth, sprayed on some twilight woods body spray, a touch of nude colored lipgloss, and put my hair into a side ponytail. Once satisfied with my look I bundled everything up and left the cramped bathroom. I then put my stuff back into my suitcase and zipped it up.

" I like your outfit it's very cute." Heidi complimented.

I looked down with pride and admiration. " Thank you. It just screamed welcome to Italy!"

She smiled. " Yes it does, now sit. The plane will be landing any minute now."

I nodded and went to the back where my father and uncles were sitting. Feeling like a change of scenery, I sat down in the right corner across from Caius. I smiled sweetly at him to which he glowered. I wanted to laugh but didn't think it would get me to good places with him.

" Hello uncle Caius." I said sweetly. Out of the corner my eyes I could see my uncle Aro and dad looking on in amusement, I paid my attention back to Caius to see him still glowering. " Hello." He said bored. That just spurred me on to annoy him more. " Oh, come on, I know you love me." I said. He gave me a slack jawed look and turned his head. I couldn't help but smirk in total victory. To what victory I obtained I have no idea.

" Good morning we have arrived in Pisa, Italy. I now ask that all technological devices be turned off as we await for landing." Spoke the intercoms, I looked up and suddenly felt a rush of nerves.

I was going to be in Italy soon. My new home, a completely secret and hidden world where I wasn't going to be the human Madallena Auerbach, but the half vampire Madallena Volturi. I looked out the window as we drop altitude, it was early in the morning so s misty fog hung over the farmlands and vineyards underneath. I bit my lip as I saw and pondered what life would be like for me.

Obviously much different from my old one, I would have powers, trained to use my heightened abilities, be a vampire, and be introduced into a whole other world.

I breathed out heavily through my nostrils, hoping that in itself would blow out my worries. Slowly the plane got closer and closer, a feeling of annoyance had infiltrated through me, wanting to get to the knew place faster. The plane then finally hit the tarmac with a light thud. The seatbelt sign light going off, I hastily took my seatbelt off, grabbed my bag, and waited by the front entrance as fast as I could. Which apparently was very fast as Aro looked at me with aw.

" It appears you have more speed then the other half vampire, Renesmee. Fascinating." He breathed, looking very excited. I just shrugged, I was fast, nothing much to it.

" Come brother, you can scheme once we get _off _the plane." My father joked. Aro just smiled and shook his head. " Don't worry darling, your uncle just get very... excited when coming across something he's never seen before. He now has a niece, you can imagine how excited he is now." He smiled.

I bit my lip, smiling. " Yeah, now can we go now, I want to get to Volterra as fast as we can." I spoke in a pleading voice.

Aro nodded. " Of course. You lead the way."

I walked through the velvet blue curtain and out the open door, going down a row a metal steps. Once on the platform I looked around, the sun was barely raised but streams of light poured every witch way across the vast farmlands. I bit my lip and looked to see what time it was, 8:02. Aro, Caius and my dad walked ahead of me towards where a sleek silver jaguar drove by.

My dad stopped and walked over to where I was standing. I adjusted my bag on my shoulder as he placed on hand on my arm.

" Your uncles, Jane, Santiago, Heidi, and I will be riding in that car. Is that okay with you?' he asked.

I nodded. " Yeah, it's fine I'll just ride with them." I said, pointing in the back where Alec, Demetri, and Felix were standing.

He smiled, " We'll meet you at the castle darling." He kissed me on the top of the head and got into the other car. Heidi and Jane waved at me and I waved back as they drove away.

I turned around towards the guys. " So, where's our car?' I asked.

Felix grinned. " Over there." He said and pointed to the left of me.

"Woah." Was all I said. driving up was a sleek black Lamborghini. It parked right up to us and a valet came out and threw the keys to Alec, who was now wearing sunglasses, same for Felix and Demetri. He nodded and walked to the front, I followed to the passengers side and stepped in.

I placed my bag down on the floor as Alec started up the car.

" Who's is this anyway?" I asked.

I looked at Alec, I had to admit he looked bad ass. Wearing all black with the sunglasses and driving this thing. He smirked, making him look even more devilishly handsome.

" Mine."

Then he sped down the dirt road leaving a flurry of dust behind him. It took me a couple seconds to get used to the speed and found myself enjoying how fast it was going, my mother would drive so slow, it seemed as though the road kill on the side of the road was inching forward at a faster pace.

I sat back and stared out the windows, watching as small farmlands, vineyards, and the occasional home sped by. The dirt road was lined with small date trees that seemed to signal our arrival to Volterra. I began to feel more excited the longer we drove, knowing we would be close soon.

When I looked out the front window I saw a large hillside town made entirely of stone. The sun cast beams of light on the amber colored city walls, a tall clock tower and other tall buildings towered overtop. I stared with aw and began feeling restless in my seat. It was Volterra, I knew it. And it was even better than I could have dreamed of.

" Benvenuti a Volterra Madallena." Alec spoke, looking over at me. I bit my lip shyly and looked back over to the town. As we got closer the road seemed to swerve and more signs of civilization appeared. We drove up the hillside to the entrance of the stone city, through a large archway. We took a sharp left then right and straight ahead through skinny ally ways. It was darker there, probably using this direction to keep away from the now risen sun. Wouldn't want a spectacle on our hands. _Diamonds are a girl's best friend._ I thought. Holding in the giggles at the idea of tons of women falling all over Alec, Demetri and Felix. They were extremely attractive as it is. The sparkling would just be a field day. Though I did wonder what it looked like, the idea of there skin sparkling seemed oddly holy yet demonic.

Alec drove the car up to a small cove like area where he stopped it and got out of the car. I quickly followed to the back confused as to where we were going. Felix grabbed my suitcase with one hand and Demetri held the other they began walking north towards what looked to be the town square. Alec came up to me and grabbed my hand.

" Follow me." He said gently giving my hand a squeeze.

I nodded and followed him at his side towards the main square. People were scattered all around, activity buzzed through the air. People riding bikes, sitting in cafe's, window shopping, children playing. In the middle of the square was a large fountain and towering in front of us was a large clock tower. We continued walking through a large arched door where inside Felix and Demetri were standing.

" We thought you would never get here." Said Demetri with a small smile. I was surprised to see that he could joke, him being so serious, but he also seemed like a flirt.

Alec smirked. " Fashionably late, I hope."

Demetri nodded. " Shall we go, they're waiting in the throne room."

Alec nodded. " Yes, Felix bring Madallena's things to her room."

Felix nodded and grabbed the other bag from Demetri, then disappearing into thin air. Demetri and Alec walked me through a hallway that led down a flight of stairs. It was dim and wet and a bit cold. Only small torches allowed any light through the winding stone stairs. I kept glancing down at me feet to see if it would be attacked by some large rat but thankfully none were to be seen. At the end was a large arched gate, Demetri pushed it open and we walked into a

small sitting area. The walls were a dark forest green with matching couches and seats. Mahogany side and coffee tables, old italian folk art on the walls, and an iron chandelier.

We kept going down a long hall to a elevator. Demetri pressed the button and the doors opened. We entered in and I wondered why they would have an elevator in there castle. It seemed rather odd standing in something so industrial and everyday. The elevator dinged and opened up to a large reception area with stone walls. Sitting at a large wood desk was a receptionist. She looked italian with tan skin, sandy brown hair, and dark brown eyes. She stood up wearing a sleek black dress.

" Bentornato Demetri e Alec." She chirped.

" Good day Gianna." Alec spoke. Demetri winked at her and she giggled, she looked to be in her late twenties. She looked at me with confusion but disregarded me and back to her typing. Something told me she wasn't going to last long.

" Why do these people sign up to work for you if there just going to die?' I asked in a whisper.

Alec leaned his head down to my level. " They don't, they think they will be changed."

I nodded. It was a bit cruel, but smart. They get free workers but don't have the hassle of changing them. The process seemed excruciatingly long and painful by how it was described to me.

Demetri opened the doors to reveal a large throne room. The walls were made of white and green marble with some type of language that looked like latin inscribed. The ceiling was a large dome with sky lights making the room look light and airy. In front of us were three ornately designed thrones where my father and uncles sat, with a couple steps leading up to it and columns to the sides.

Jane was to the sides with Heidi and Felix, other guards stood at the the doorway we entered from and to the sides. Aro got up from his throne and opened his arms in welcome.

" My darling, we are so glad that are finally here. Your aunts have spent the past two months designing your room for you. They are both so excited to meet you. Sulspicia, Athendora, come and meet your niece!" He breathed excitedly.

From beyond the thrones came two women. The one to the left had long curly brown hair, with porcelain skin, and the red eyes. She was wearing a black lace dress and her Volturi crest. The one to the left and dark black, the fairest pale skin, and the red eyes. And she was wearing a dark maroon colored dress with lacy white pumps, and her Volturi crest.

" Madallena this is your aunt Sulspicia, ' he pointed to the one on the left,' and this is your aunt Athendora." He pointed to the one on the right

They both smiled at me and Sulspicia spoke. " We are so happy to have a niece we were so exited when we heard you were coming we decorated your room before you came, but if you don't like it we can always change it. We also went shopping for you as well so you'd be as comfortable as possible."

I nodded, biting my lip. " Thank you, that was very kind of you to do ." I said.

She waved me off. " Nonsense, we're your aunts were supposed to spoil you. Now come along we must show you everything!"

She started walking and we followed along, Athendora, Demetri, Alec, and I. Athendora walked next to me.

" You'll get used to you aunt Sulspicia in a while. She's very energetic, probably why her and Aro are such a good match." She said.

I nodded. " So what's it like being married to my uncle Caius? No offense but he's been acting like a total jerk." I said outright. Alec looked at me with bemused humor but i pretended not to notice.

She shook her head and smiled. " He can be harsh, especially to newcomers. But your his niece and he'll start acting like it soon enough. I think you might like to spend time with each other. He's outspoken as well at times."

" What? I'm not outspoken." I said loudly.

She laughed. " He's stubborn too."

We walked up a couple flights of stairs to the third level of the castle. We entered the hallway that held the main guard's rooms. The walls and floors were a warm sand colored stone, with iron sconces that gave the halls a warm glow. We passed by doors with everyones initials on it, Santiago, Renata, Chelsea and Afton, Heidi, Demetri, and Felix. Jane and Alec were across from each other at the end of the hall. At the very end, at the far end wall, was my room. My initial was on it and decorated with swirls. At every door there was a special design, Jane had flowers, Alec had vines, and Felix and Demetri had waves.

Sulspicia turned around and scooted me up to the door. " Open it." She said. And so I turned the iron nob and opened it up to the most gorgeous room I had ever seen. The walls were a royal purple grey, with black wood floors, a gorgeous black canopy bed centered in the middle of the room, the curtains were a dark black, and the bedspread a dark purple, black, and silver. Black french doors led out to a balcony with a black french bistro set, and the most amazing view of the city, gardens, and vast forest behind the gardens. A large black desk stood at the end of the room with a black iron chair and in front of the bed was a bed stand in a dark black wood and purple cushion.

I thought I was about to faint, it was so gorgeous, I absolutely loved it.

" What do you think?" Sulspicia asked as everyone stepped into the room.

The only way I could answer was with a large girlish squeal. " Oh my god I love it! Thank you so much! Both of you!"

Alec and Demetri chuckled and Athendora and Sulspicia giggled.

" You're very welcome." Said Athendora. " Now I bet you want to enjoy some time in your new room so we'll leave you be. I think Felix put your things in your closet which is at the side wall of your bed and your bathroom is the one next to you nightstand. The kitchen is downstairs on the second level so feel free to go there when you please. But make sure you don't roam around without any of us. It will take a while for you to get accustomed to all the rooms."

" Yes and you can call for me whenever you want to leave the room or just need some company." Spoke up Alec who smiled at me, I smiled back and nodded. " Okay."

" And you can call me whenever you want to get out of this joint and have some real fun." Spoke Felix from behind. He was leaning against the door looking smug. " Cause you're sure as hell not going to fin it from these guys.'' He said, nodding at Alec and Demetri.

Alec growled at him. But it was waisted on Felix, who didn't look stirred.

I shook my head. " I'm sure they can be loads of fun when they want to be."

Alec smirked and Demetri nodded. " Yes, plus I wouldn't trust Felix with you. God only knows what would happen if we let on a night out on the town with him." He said, and I had to admit that the british accent was very appealing. Though not as much as Alec, I don't think anyone could. Everything about him seemed to stir me up and I liked it.

" Well lets leave you be, these boys have tortured you enough already." Athendora said.

Felix chuckled. " Wait till she _really_ gets to know Jane. All hell will break lose."

Athendora and Sulspicia shooed them out of the room, before saying goodbye and shutting the door.

Once alone I took the chance to look around the room more. They had gotten me a new computer and and iPhone. There was also a credit card on my desk that was for me. My closet was huge with different sections for all my clothes, shoes, and accessories. How they knew what kind of clothes I liked was a mystery. Maybe they read my Facebook page or something. My bathroom was painted a dark red, with white granite countertops and floors, a walk in shower, and spa tub.

At the end of my little tour of my new room I took off my shoes and sat on my bed. It was soft and silky and I loved the way it felt on my skin. I checked the clock, it was already 5:00.

Time really passed by, outside the sun was setting and twilight was taking over, a dim white glow came from the remaining parts of the sun and my room suddenly felt magical. The scenery outside mixed with the colors and decor made it seem like I stepped through the world of Wonderland.

A feeling of cold nostalgia hit me like a cool blast of wind. I was gone from one world and into another. And never would the two cross paths again. I was happy, I loved my family and my new home but the sudden change was making me feel dizzy and a bit sick as I realized how little I really knew about this new place. And a mixture of homesickness and genuine trepidation of what was to come gave me a headache. I bit my lip and closed my eyes to keep myself from breaking down.

But sadly I couldn't hold it together for that long. I began to cry and cry, putting my face into my hands and sitting with my knees to my chest. I continued to until I felt a breeze flow through the air and the feeling of strong, cold arms around me. Holding me to their chest as I cried.

It was Alec, he had come for me. To help me, to make me feel better. It seemed like he has been there every step I took here, always watching over me and making sure I was okay. And then I realized.

I loved him.

I really did, I loved his smile, and his personality, and his annoying sarcasm and stupid smirk. Two days in and he was my best friend, he was there. And I loved him. He wasn't just attractive... which he was. But he was sweet and funny, and I wanted to get to know him better. I cared about him, just as much as he cared about me. I wanted to know about everything.

I snuggled into his chest and tried to control the flow of tears. I felt him pick me up and lay me down next to him. I slowly opened my eyes to face him, as he stared at me with worry. I continued to look up at him, staring at his eyes. He brought a hand up to my face and wiped tears from my eyes and he rubbed my cheek tenderly, and I just laid next to him.

So sorry for not writing in such a long time, my computer broke and it was just such a huge mess. Hope you forgive me, ( laughs nervously.)

And about the name change, I thought that Madallena fit better and since it was an actual Italian name that had a meaning I really liked I decided to name her it, sorry if it confused any of you.

ALSO PLEASE CHECK THiS OUT:

OUTFITS, POSTERS, AND VIDEOS HAVE BEEN AND ARE IN THE PROCCESS OF BEING MADE. SO IF YOU WANT TO CHECK IT OUT JUST GO ON MY PAGE AND THERE WILL BE A LINK.

LOVE YOU ALL AND THANK YOU FOR READING AND ALL THE FAVORITING AND REVIEWING! THEY MAKE MY DAY.

DAWNOFNIGHT15


	4. Chapter 4: Mio Angelo

Chapter 4

Alec's P.O.V

I had hear the sound of sobbing coming from Madallena's room while I was leaving my own. When I rushed in I saw Madallena sitting on the bed with tears streaming down her face. My undead heart ached at the sight and I immediately rushed towards her and wrapped my arms around her. And as I laid down with her I never stopped looking into her eyes. The room was dark but I could see her beautiful eyes, I had never seen eyes like her's before, a light sea blue that was always shining brightly. And even with the tear stained haze over them they still gave me the same effect.

Madallena bit her lip and sat up holding herself vulnerably, I sat up too and turned her to look at me. She cast her eyes downward and I sighed. Using my index finger to push her chin up to look at me.

" Why do you turn your head mio angelo?" I asked.

She sighed, " Because, I'm embarrassed, again. It's seems like I'm always bursting into hysterics. You must really think I'm stupid."

I shook my head, " I could never think of you that way, you are going through a huge change and I can understand why you are acting emotionally."

She nodded, but I could tell she didn't really believe me. We sat there for a while in silence. I sighed, she wasn't going to talk to me any further so I might as well leave. I got up from the bed and headed towards the door.

" Goodnight Madallena." I said.

" Goodnight Alec." She whispered back.

I left and walked down to the living room. Felix, Demetri and Jane sat together discussing a subject that I didn't really care about. I planted myself on to a leather armchair and stared at the fire before us. The flames moved back and forth inching as close as they could dare before retreating back into the ashen stone barrier. My eyes though trained on the fire was seeing something else, my mind was replaying all the times I'd seen those flames to the very first time they came so close. Horrifying images sprawled before me as I thought back to the times when I was human. They came and went in a quick motion as I saw clearly again the fireplace rested before me.

I turned towards the group again as they casually discussed, I didn't know what spurred those memories on as I tried to forget. I didn't know if it was the fact that there was a new person to traumatize with Jane and I's story, but I reflected that this was going to happen soon. Madallena will be interested in how we all were changed and I was sure me and Jane were at the top of the list.

Truthfully, I was worried of the reaction, most likely there would be pity, and I hated pity. It happened, it's over and there is nothing to get so upset about. Jane and I are stronger than ever and our past has been destroyed. Though that didn't mean that she wasn't going to take it well. Hell, it would probably give her nightmares. If I could sleep I would probably be plagued with them myself.

" Alec."

I turned my head to my sister's voice who stared at me. I gave her a questioning look and she nodded her head off to the side. I looked over to see Madallena in a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she stood looking with uncertainty at the room.

" Hey, I thought you were going to sleep." I said ushering her over.

She nodded and sat in the chair next to me, with her legs folded in. " I know, I thought so to but I couldn't sleep."

" Yeah we have the same problem." Felix stated dryly, a hint of a smirk on his face.

Madallena smiled slightly and looked around the room staring at pieces of artwork on the wall. I looked over at Jane who was looking at Madallena.

" We heard you like to read Madallena, who do you like to read?" Asked Jane cooly.

Madallena turned towards her and shrugged. " Lots of authors, though I do like Shakespeare a lot and most of the classics. I read some poetry too, like Edgar Allen Poe, things like that."

I looked at her in surprise. I enjoyed Edgar Allen Poe as well, I had many of his poems on the shelves in my room. " Do you have a favorite?" I asked unexpectedly.

" Favorite what?" She asked, leaning forward a bit.

" Favorite poem by Poe." I said.

She nodded. " Hard to recall really, I remember a one about the raven. His work is really fascinating, no one seems to profile his work as more than the deranged scribblings of a mad man. Or at least none of my fellow students did." She looked a bit mournful.

" If you want I could go to my room and grab one of his books for you. I know which one your talking about and which book it's in."

She nodded and smiled. " Yeah that sounds great."

I nodded back and headed to my room to grab it.

I came back with the old leather bound book in my hand as I reached the living room. Madallena sat expectingly and I sat back in the chair next to her.

" I have it." I said, flipping through the pages looking for the poem she remembered.

I felt her warm body next to me and had to hide the content smile I felt from having her so close.

She leant into me seeing the book when I finally found the poem. I placed the book in between us and read it quietly aloud

_Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary, _

_Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore, _

_While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping, _

_As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door. _

_"'Tis some visitor," I muttered, "tapping at my chamber door - _

_Only this, and nothing more."_

She nodded carefully and smiled as she read through the rest quietly.

She looked up at me questioningly. " So I guess you like his work too?"

I nodded, " It seems we have something in common."

She nodded and blushed, turning her gaze to the book in my hands, she lightly ran her fingers over the words and gently over my hand. I relished in the warmth she brought and linked my fingers with one hand as the other grasped the book.

" We can read through the rest if you'd like." I said.

She just nodded and leant closer into me. My arm wrapped around her torso and grabbed her hand again. Entwining my fingers with hers as we read through the other selections of poetry. Every now and again commenting about certain lines or stanzas.

After a few hours she began to drift off and then finally fell asleep in my arms. Her head rested on my chest and her hands holding on to my arm. I closed the book and placed it on the side table. I stared at her and gently rubbed her hand, feeling my love for her grow as I kissed her forehead. I continued this while my mind drifted off as well until I heard footsteps nearing the room.

Standing in the arched doorway was Marcus, who looked at Madallena and I with interest.

" Master." I said with a nod of my head, it was only then as I looked around and saw that everyone else was gone.

He came forward and sat at the chair opposite of me. " They left a while ago, saying they didn't want to disturb you two."

I nodded, not really knowing what else to say.

He looked at his daughter with adoration as I then realized how little time he had actually spent with her. And how much I spent with her instead of him.

" Master if you are upset with me spending so much time with Madallena I can-"

He shook his head. " No, that isn't necessary, I will arrange a day for me and her to spend time with each other. It is her first day here and I am not surprised she was with you. Not that I was stepping forward much either." He spoke quietly.

I nodded solemnly as he continued.

" It is interesting seeing you two together, at moments distant and at others so close. And under such a short time period, you would have thought that you knew each other for a year, not just a day." He said nodding his head in agreement with himself.

I then stepped forward with the question that had been aching in my mind for a while.

" Master, can you tell me of Madallena and I's connection? I know it seems ridiculous but it has been gnawing at me for a while now."

He looked into my eyes and nodded. " Of course you would, I've been in the same predicament you were and I can see how you would want to know. The connection between you two is getting stronger, I see it in the both of you. I won't tell you how she feels exactly, you should be able to find that out on your own, once she's older. But for the moment I say don't let your emotions hold you back because you're afraid you'll scare her."

I looked at him in confusion but he answered before I could ask.

" Aro has seen your thoughts, he's shared your concerns with me. And to be quite honest he's getting a little tired of your distance act." He laughed.

I smiled, Aro wasn't one for patience. " Thank you master."

He just nodded. " I understand, she's your soulmate. Her ties are growing more and more with everyone. But really, it has been only a day and a half. I can't expect more from her than what she has already given."

I nodded again. " Yes, she's seems to be growing quite fond of us all. Especially Felix."

He shook his head. " God help us all."

I smiled. " Yes, I should probably get her to bed."

I stood up with Madallena in my arms, light as a feather. Marcus stood up and came towards Madallena. He brushed his hand against her cheek and kissed it lightly.

" Goodnight il mio amore." He whispered then went out through the back hall.

I ran back up to her room in a second and laid her under the covers of her sheets. She sighed in her sleep, the sweet sound making me smile. Nothing on earth could be so precious as her. The beautiful nymph who was turning my world upside down. She was young but already I saw the potential to be even more powerful, wiser, and beautiful. When she could be called mine in every way possible.

The idea made me shiver in anticipation, and as I looked down at this girl I promised to myself, or more to her, to be everything for her. Her friend, her guardian, and someday soon her lover. I sighed and leant down to her ear and whispered,

" You are everything to me mio angelo, everything. Not one day will you have to be alone, I will be there for you whenever you want or need me. Forever."

I kissed her cheek one last time before I left her room for the night.

I walked down the halls with no real place that I wanted to go, at first I thought I may go back to my room but then something made me head towards the only person to talk to.

" What do you want Alec?" My twin asked with annoyance.

" Glad to see you to Janie." I said sarcastically as she let me through the door.

I walked over towards the window seat and looked out onto the gardens through the large bay window.

I felt Jane next to me to see her glaring at me. " How many times have I told you not to call me Janie?" She asked with malice.

" Enough times for me to realize how fun it is to call you by it." I said.

She huffed. " Are you here to annoy me and whine about your issues with the girl or do you have something substantial to talk about."

" No, but I did want to know what you thought about this, you aren't really miss. sociable so why did you become friends with her so quickly? I asked turning more towards her.

She looked me straight in the eye and sighed. " I talked to Aro while we were waiting for you."

I rolled my eyes, " Yes like I already didn't know that, what else?"

She glared at me. " He told me about what was going on through her mind, her thoughts that her had read."

I was surprised, but a little worried, her tone showed that there was something more to Madallena's thoughts than just normal teenage ramblings. " Go on." I said.

She shook her head. " It's nothing bad Alec, just different. Madallena is more like a Volturi than we thought, once she's more comfortable we're sure she'll be acting like her regular self."

I felt like laughing. Really I did, it was just ridiculous. Of course I knew Madallena was going to be like a Volturi, she is one. I'd already seen glimpses of her wrath and sure enough she wasn't going to be one taking crap from any of us.

But I just smiled. " Yes, I've seen her in action Jane there's nothing surprising there."

She smirked. " Really? Then I guess you wouldn't need to hear about what she's gone through in the past?"

My smile dropped and my body turned stiff. What did she mean, 'gone through in the past?' What happened to my angel that could have been a cause for my worry? Endless possibilities scrawled through my head, the idea of her being in pain or trouble of any kind made me sick.

I grabbed Jane's arm ruffly and hissed in her face. " What happened?"

She whipped her arm out of my hold and growled. " Less than what we went through brother."

Jane took a breath and continued, " From what Aro told me, it wasn't pretty. Since she was young she was outcasted and taken advantage of. Bullying, moving from place to place, always having to start new and meet new people. Aro told me of a memory about when she was younger how some girls started some kind of agenda against her and started this whole rant about how she was a bitch, and called her the devil, and a witch, and satan's spawn. Apparently all she went through toughened her up. "

I just stood there in shock. The story sounded familiar but even more horrifying hearing it happened to my Madallena. The idea of her going through all of that made me want to tear something to shreds. Red hot anger boiled up inside as I wished that I could have protected her, that she could have been with us instead of being some nomad traveling from place to place.

I looked back at Jane who had a look of understanding on her face.

" I know, I couldn't believe it when I heard it either. He also told me that she dislikes humans, that she always tries to come out of contact from them because she can't trust anyone. When I knew that I couldn't help but gain an understanding for her. No matter if she's the new apple of my brother's eye, she is still considered a sister in my eyes." She said, looking up at me with a sad expression.

I smiled and took my sister in my arms, kissing her cheek and releasing her from my grasp.

" You aren't being replaced Jane, you're my sister no matter how much of a pain in the ass you are nothing will change that." I said gently.

She smiled slightly then sniggered. " We're always going to be the witch twins."

" Sadly yes."

She kissed my cheek tenderly then pushed me away. " Now get out before I throw you out the window."

I chuckled but nodded, then left through the door and back to my room. I on the leather chair next to the bookcase and picked up a book from random. As I read I let my mind wander as I patiently waited for morning.

**Author's Note: **

**Thank you so much for the reviews I loved hearing from you guys! I am right at this moment working on a soundtrack for the story so be sure to look it up on my page. **

**Also some new outfits and living room sets can also be found on my page!**

**Love you all!**

**Dawnofnight15**


End file.
